1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle electric actuator unit. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle electric actuator unit that can be, for example, part of an electric bicycle component such as an electric front derailleur or an electric rear derailleur.
2. Background Information
Recently, bicycles have been equipped with electrical components to make riding easier and more enjoyable for the rider. Some bicycles are equipped with electrically controlled shifting systems. Often these electrical components are provided with an electric drive part or unit that includes such parts as a motor or other drive device for adjusting the electrical component. Typically, a bicycles equipped with an electrical component is also provided with a control device for operation the electrical component and an electrical power supply such as a battery or a generator for supply electrical energy to the electrical component. Thus, an electrical cable is provided to interconnect the control device and/or the electrical power supply to the electrical component. The electrical cable is sometimes routed inside the bicycle frame, while in other circumstances, the electrical cable is run along the exterior of the frame and secured to the frame with suitable fasteners such as cable ties.